


First Date

by chem1calwarfare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem1calwarfare/pseuds/chem1calwarfare
Summary: The reader goes on his first date with Brayden.





	First Date

It's the day of your first date with Brayden, and you're more than a bit nervous. Even though the two of you really hit it off and seem to have a lot in common, there's a feeling of inadequacy gnawing at you from the inside. Hopefully it'll subside once you're actually on the date--it's been a while since someone was this interested in you.

Your phone buzzes. It's a text from Brayden.

"Almost ready. Meet you at the bar."

You're already in the bar, a small open-air establishment with a pool table, two dartboards, and an unnerving lack of patrons. You've commandeered the pool table once its previous user lost interest and are now trying to sink the eleven ball into the side pocket. Anything to calm your nerves, you figure. You almost forget that you're waiting on someone.

"Don't choke," a familiar voice says from your left side.

You do, in fact, choke, and the eleven ball bounces off the sidewall and comes to a stop dangerously near the eight ball. You whip around to see Brayden's grinning face.

"You're such a dick."

"Good to see you too," he says, and pulls you in for a hug. To your surprise, it's not a one-armed bro-hug like you had expected, but a real hug. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." You're wearing ripped jeans and a Quiksilver shirt. Not exactly straight out of GQ, but you take the compliment at face value.

"Sorry I ruined that shot. Let me make it up for ya." He grabs a pool cue from a rack on the wall and effortlessly sinks the nine ball. "How's everything been?"

"Good, good. Not gonna lie, though, I was nervous as all hell on the way here. Still am."

"I'm not scary, am I?" He smiles.

"Aw, stop it. It's just anxiety. Been a while since I had a guy."

"Well, you've got a guy now. I mean, if you want." His cheeks go pink once he realizes what you both said.

"Okay, how's this for an answer?" You motion the bartender over to your end. "I'll buy you a drink. That's what people do on dates, right?"

Brayden chuckles. "Very generous of you. I'll have what you're having, if you don't mind."

\-----------------------------------------------

Two peach schnapps cocktails and a game of pool later, the two of you are strolling around the neighborhood, holding hands and making idle conversation. The anxiety in your stomach has long since subsided, and you're at ease--although that's probably the alcohol at work. 

"This was a good night so far. Thanks, [name]," Brayden says.

"You're welcome. Thanks for putting up with me."

He chuckles in response. "You're not so hard to put up with. Not compared to some guys I've dated."

That gives you a funny mental image as you remember one date you yourself had, where your man of the hour--a lunkheaded ex-frat boy who thought of everything as a sports game--tried to impress you by attempting to push a confused passerby into a fountain. Your date got soaked in the process and never returned your call after that night.

"Funny how someone like me could end up on a date with a guy as cool as you," he mumbles.

"Huh?" The cocktail made your head fuzzy and you can't quite concentrate.

"Well..." He pauses, trying to put the right words together. "You're a great guy, [name]. And I like you a lot." Another pause. "And I wouldn't mind going on another date with you."

"Wow, really?"

"Really. Also, I'm kind of buzzed, so sorry about this, but I wanna know if it's trashy to kiss on the first date."

"Nah, it's not trashy," you respond, taking him into your arms.

"That's a relief," he says. You close your eyes, his lips meet yours, and you taste peach schnapps.


End file.
